


Audience of One

by slippery_soak



Series: So Good [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slippery_soak/pseuds/slippery_soak
Summary: Tony and Bruce take their play from the lab to the bedroom with predictably messy results.It’s still just piss, kids.





	Audience of One

**Author's Note:**

> Tony has a humiliation kink; it’s pretty mild, and honestly surpassed by the praise kink he has that’s a mile wide, so I didn’t tag it.
> 
> But it’s there, just FYI.

They’ve moved their nighttime activities out of the lab and into the penthouse. That, in and of itself, should feel significant, and slightly terrifying even. But instead it just feels natural. Everything about being together with Bruce feels natural. Tony is too full of wonder to feel ashamed. How could he feel ashamed when Bruce makes him feel this good?

Bruce’s hands are always gentle, and Tony marvels at their touch. The way Bruce is reverently undressing him now, like he’s unwrapping something precious and fragile, makes Tony feel warm all over. His pants and shoes and socks were lost somewhere on the way to the bedroom, and now he’s kneeling on the bed as Bruce slowly undoes his shirt, pausing after every other button to claim Tony’s mouth in heated kisses. Tony’s desire spikes with every swipe of Bruce’s tongue against his. His bladder is full, but his dick is heavy against his belly. His arousal is almost painful as his twin needs—he’ll either need to piss or come very, very soon—compete for his attention. He knows this is exactly how Bruce likes it, though, and so he won’t have it any other way. Maybe he should be concerned with how easily he gives in to everything Bruce asks of him, how he willingly submits without hesitation, but he isn’t. 

Tony wants this, too. 

Bruce slips the shirt off his shoulders and tosses it to the side. His hands roam hot and heavy down Tony’s arms. Tony’s completely naked now, and Bruce is still completely clothed. He’s not totally unaffected though, Tony can tell, by looking at his kiss-swollen lips and the hard line of his erection in his trousers. Tony’s done that to Bruce, shaken his control just bit, just enough. Enough to make Tony feel powerful and utterly vulnerable at the same time. 

Bruce kisses along his stubbled jawline before slipping the lobe of his ear between his lips. Tony moans shamelessly and thrusts his hips in Bruce’s direction. There’s no relief, just delicious shivers running down his spine. And then, while Bruce is still nibbling at his earlobe, his fingers graze over both of Tony’s nipples at once, sending an electric shock straight through him. The sensation catches him off guard and his bladder seizes sharply. Tony has to clench hard and grip Bruce’s biceps tight just to keep himself upright. 

He didn’t realize how close to the edge he actually was, but Bruce isn’t letting up. His fingers continue to work at his nipples while he kisses, open-mouthed and wet, along Tony’s neck, his shoulder, down to his collarbone. Twisting, pinching, stroking, licking, sucking. So many sensations. Tony feels like he’s on fire, and then—then he’s not. 

Bruce steps away from the bed suddenly, leaving a cold vacuum of air between their bodies. Tony whimpers and sinks down against the mattress, resting on his heels as he dick twitches and leaks. He hopes it’s pre-come. He doesn’t think it is. 

Bruce smiles sweetly and then turns to the chair across from the bed. “So,” He begins as he sits down in it, voice only a fraction deeper than its normal register, “tell me about your day.” 

“Fuck.” Tony groans. They’re doing this. They’re actually doing this. “Bruce, I...” 

“Hmmmm?” Bruce hums expectantly. “Something wrong, sweetheart?” 

_Fuck you_ , Tony thinks to himself. He doesn’t say it out loud but he doesn’t need to because Bruce can take one look at his face and read his mind. His eyes glint devilishly in the dim bedroom light. Tony’s bladder spasms again suddenly, and he immediately puts his hands in his lap, determined to stop any leaks in their tracks. It’s too soon for that. 

Bruce cocks an eyebrow at him. “You’re blocking my view, sweetheart.” 

Tony steels himself and slowly loosens the death grip he has on his penis. He doesn’t take his hands away completely though. He rests one atop each thigh, near enough in case he needs to move them back quickly, but far enough that he’s no longer obstructing Bruce’s view of his cook, flushed and semi-hard, bowed against the taut skin of his stomach, glistening wet at the tip. 

“That’s better.” Bruce says matter-of-factly. “You looked uncomfortable with your hands around yourself like that.” He rakes his gaze over Tony, from head to groin, hot and assessing. “Are you? Uncomfortable?” 

Tony nods. 

“Why are you uncomfortable?” 

Tony tries to meet Bruce’s eyes, forces his voice just above a whisper. “Because...because I really need to use the bathroom.” 

Bruce smiles delightedly. “Is that all? That’s nothing. You’re a big boy. I’m sure you can hold it a little longer, until we’re finished here, can’t you?” 

At the words _big boy_ Tony feels himself go hot all over. It’s humiliating, being spoken to in that tone, but it also turns him on like nothing else ever has. How does that even make sense? Tony nods agreement even though he knows he isn’t going to last much longer. They both know he isn’t going to last much longer—but that’s the point. It’s exactly what they both want. 

“Good,” Bruce praises him softly. “God boy. Now. I gave you an order.” 

He did? What order? Tony suddenly can’t remember what they were saying more than two minutes ago. His bladder feels like a heavy weight, pulling him further into the mattress. He tries not to think about letting go, yet. He knows it’s going to feel amazing when he finally does but first he has to do what Bruce asked. What was it, again? 

“I asked you to tell me about your day,” Bruce helpfully reminds him. Oh, that. He can do that, he thinks. 

Tony tries to clear his head. His hands are idly massageing his thighs, when they’d much rather be stroking his dick. Bruce seems to have the same idea, because as soon as Tony starts to speak, he reaches down and pops the button on his pants. Tony swallows hard as Bruce pulls his zipper down and reaches into his shorts. Tony’s mouth begins to water as Bruce takes out his cock. It’s long and hard and perfect and Tony wants it so badly. His hands stray to his own cock without thinking. He closes his eyes as his hand wraps around his dick, squeezing just this shy of too tight. Fucking hell, that feels good. 

“Tony.” 

Tony’s eyes snap open and he takes in the sight of Bruce, sitting back in the chair, still fully clothed, arms resting on the sides, his cock bobbing free against his shirt tails. He moans and rubs at himself again. He needs...he needs... 

“Tony,” Bruce says softer this time. “We can stop. Anytime. You can use your safeword, if you need to.” 

“No,” Tony sounds wrecked already, and he hasn’t even come yet. “No. I want this.” 

Bruce nods, satisfied. He motions with his hand and Tony obediently stills his own, moves them away from his lap. 

“Your day.” 

Tony starts to talk, about everything, about nothing. He’s babbling mostly. About the plans for the arc-reactor containment tests scheduled for tomorrow and the power fluctuations occurring in the...in the...is flawed...but the schematics showed, showed...Tony’s eyes widen and his breath hitches as he watches Bruce begin to stroke himself, slowly, never taking his eyes off Tony’s face. 

Tony is helpslessly turned on and in need of release. Any kind of release. He lets his spine soften, just the tiniest bit. He lets himself relax ever so slightly as his eyes track Bruce’s languid movements up and down his shaft. But that’s all it takes, just a fraction of a second and his dick is leaking without his permission. He feels the spurt of urine hot against his thigh, and he whimpers. Fuck. 

“I don’t think you were done talking, were you honey?” Bruce’s hand has stilled but he continues to hold his cock, looking at Tony, expecting an answer. 

Tony doesn’t have one. Everything suddenly feels like too much. Sitting on the bed, naked, exposed, bladder throbbing, knowing that Bruce is getting off on the sight of him like this. It’s too much. Bruce’s dick is leaking pre-come and Tony’s is holding his piss back, just barely, and the air is thick between them, and oh God he just wants— 

“Please,” Tony whispers. 

“Please what?” Bruce replies, stroking himself again, harder this time. He palms the head of his cock and shivers as he spreads the wetness around and begins to fist himself in earnest. 

“I have to go,” Tony whines. 

“Mmmhmmm.” Bruce nods. “I can see that.” 

Tony’s dick is leaking again. Tiny, involuntary spurts that are dribbling down his penis, dripping onto his balls, wetting his thighs little by uncontrollable little. 

“Please, Bruce. I’m gonna piss myself here.” 

“I really thought a big boy like you could hold it longer. I guess I was wrong.” 

Tony’s whole body shudders at Bruce’s words. He feels the tears beginning to sting at the corners of his eyes. Bruce must take pity on him then because he nods at Tony finally, and says, “Go on then, sweetheart. If you really can’t hold it any longer. Wet the bed.” 

Tony heaves a giant breath and starts to relax his whole body. He feels the moment the piss leaking from his dick turns into a stream, and he moans in relief, his pee flowing out of him hot and fast. He wants to feel the shame of it, of being so weak, of making a mess on the bed like this, but he can’t. He feels so fucking good, letting the piss pool around his balls and cover his thighs, spraying onto the bedsheets. 

“That’s it, baby, wet the bed for me. Just like that.” Bruce’s voice is trembling as one hand flies over his cock, the other is cupping his balls through his clothing. “Piss yourself, just like that Tony, just for me.” 

Tony lets his dick do its thing for another few seconds before he takes himself in hand and begins to direct his stream. First, he aims for his stomach, relishing the hot, slickness soaking his skin. Then he moves higher up, directing the stream to his chest. Piss arcs beautifully away from his cock, cascading against his upper body. The hiss of his letting go fills the room, mixed with the little noises Bruce is making while he jerks himself off to the sight of Tony pissing. And then—then Tony points the stream higher, because he’s still going hot and hard and heavy, and that’s when he feels the wetness soaking his hardened nipple _just right_. He cries out in pleasure. 

“Fuck, yes,” Bruce moans on the edge of losing control. He fists himself harder, faster, more desperate. Tony feels his eyes on him but he can’t focus any longer. He’s rolling his balls in his other hand, and he can feel his stream beginning to slow down as his cock starts to harden all the way. He feels weightless, and floaty, and all he can think about is coming right the fuck now. 

But then Bruce throws his head back with a shout, and he’s shooting his load in thick white ropes all over his hand and his clean clothes. He comes, and he keeps coming, and Tony is in awe of how much there is, and the look on Bruce’s face, with his eyes shut tight, is pure bliss. It’s the hottest fucking thing Tony’s ever seen. His own release takes him completely by surprise not even ten seconds later. He’s barely even touching himself when he feels the orgasm rip through him from his toes to his scalp. He collapses forward against the mattress, no longer able to hold himself up, and adds to the mess in his lap and on the sheets, wet and sticky, and raw. 

Tony finishes, boneless, his bladder empty, his balls empty. He doesn’t even think to move. He just lays in the wetness and takes deep, steadying breaths. He hears Bruce move across from him, and he doesn’t even know how he can stand after coming like that. But Bruce moves to the edge of the bed and gently tugs Tony up. He holds him against his chest, not caring how much wetter he gets. 

“You’re a fucking mess,” Bruce chides with a soft chuckle. “Let’s get you cleaned up, sweetheart.” 

Tony nods, unresisting. Bruce kisses Tony’s face and wraps his arms around him snug and warm. Tony melts against him, sighing. 

“Did I do good, Brucie?” Tony asks, voice muffled against Bruce’s shoulder. 

“So good, Tony.” Bruce whispers against his skin. “Always. So good for me.” 

Tony smiles to himself, safe in Bruce’s arms, and floats away.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fan fiction. In no way, shape, or form do I hold the rights to these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Meet you for tea and crumpets in hell, my darlings.


End file.
